Whale Wars POT Style
by DixiePixie2011
Summary: The day after Nationals Ryoma leaves on a life changing experience.  One month later they get a distress call from Ryoma saying he needs their help.  Find out why he went missing and why he needs their help.  FemRyo.
1. Chapter 1

Whale Wars POT Style

Summary: The day after Nationals Ryoma goes leaves. One month later they get a distress call from Ryoma saying he needs their help. Find out why he went missing and why he needs their help. Little did they know that he is a she. FemRyo. TezuRyo.

Needle in a Haystack

-The National Tournament-

It was the final point of the national tournament. Until those long awaited words rang through out the stadium.

"Match, Echizen."

That's when everything changed for the Seigaku Regulars. Only they did not know it yet, nor did they know that their youngest member was changing right under their very noses. Everyone rushed out onto the court pulling their youngest into their celebrating group. He just shook them off and went over to the stoic captain who was still on the sidelines.

"Buchou."

"Well done, Echizen."

-Kawamura Sushi-

Everyone was there eating there fill in sushi, all of them happy and excited. Momo eating everthing in sight. Kaidoh complaining about Momo's eating habits. Inui was sitting in the corner taking new data on the regulars. Tezuka was of course sitting stoically eating his sushi. Fuji was looking around and quietly laughing at all of the regulars. Kikumaru was looking around at the quickly disappearing food and trying to get some for himself. Kawamura was making the sushi. Oishi trying to calm everyone down. And Echizen was interacting with the group much like he normally would. Only it wasn't fake not at all as to what he was thinking inside his head.

Though no one appeared to notice Echizen's behavior two pairs of eyes were on him.

"Tezuka, have you noticed how our baby is not acting like himself tonight?" Fuji asked as he came over and sat by the captain.

"Aa"

"Saa. . . it does seem like he is worried about something. Don't you think?"

"We shouldn't let our guard down. Especially with Echizen."

"Saa. . . I think we need to find out what is going on, don't you, Tezuka?"

"Aa"

As the party was winding down Echizen got up and left with no one taking any notice of the young player. Except once again the two pairs of eyes that watched him go.

Fuji stood catching everyones attention "Well I had better go see you all tomorrow. Tezuka, walk with me."

Tezuka nodded and followed the tensai outside and turned to follow Echizen who they could see a few blocks down.

-The Street-

Echizen had already walked down the street several blocks. After a few minutes his cellphone rang. When he saw the caller id he frowned.

The two that were following him slowly walked closer and kept in darkness to hear what he said.

"The agreement has been followed through to the end now you must hold up your end of the bargain."

"Agreement I don't remember making any agreement with a traitorus rebel."

"Don't play with me I know and you know what agreement I am talking about and we both know that I am no traitor or rebel."

"Well you fight against your own country and if thats not a traitor I don't know what is."

"Shut up Nisshin Maru Captain."

"See you on the waters."

"I'll see you there."

After Echizen had that conversation with the Nisshin Maru Captain he called Paul Watson the second in command of HER ship.

"Hello"

"Hey Paul it's Ryoma I followed through with the arrangement but the japanese are claiming that they never made an agreement with us."

"Shit, so what are we going to do captain?"

"We do what we do best keep them whaling. When can you be in the Abashiri port?"

"If we keep at the pace we are now then tomorrow morning."

"Ok pick me up at the Abashiri port tomorrow morning and tell the crew that their captain is back."

"Yes captain right away."

Then after that conversation Fuji and Tezuka couldn't believe what they heard and approached Echizen.

"Echizen what was all of that about?" Tezuka questioned.

"Oh shit how much did you hear?"

"We got to where you just answered the phone and you were talking to this captain about some sort of an agreement." replied Fuji.

"Oh well then you should know. I am the captain of the Steve Irwin one of the many ships in a fleet called the sea shepherds who try to stop the japanese from whaling illegally when they are saying that they are doing it for research when they are selling the valuable parts of the whales to make money. I am leaving tomorrow morning to go back to my crew and lead them once again to victory in stoping the japanese. Also I'm a girl."

The guys just stared at her like she was going to melt.

'Did I break them with all of that information?' Ryoma thought.

With that she turned and walked home.

-Ryoma's House-

While Ryoma was packing her father walked into her room.

"Ryoma are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to go back." her father said.

"Oyaji I am one hundred percent positive that I want and have to do this it is what I think is right and it needs to be done." she replied.

"Ok if thats what you think is right and what you want to do go for it but be safe out there."

"I will Oyaji and thank you."

That next morning she was getting on the Steve Irwin to catch up with the Nisshin Maru on their way to antartica.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a reminder I do not own anything Prince of tennis and whale wars belong to their owners.

Thank you!

Nothing's Ideal

A week after Ryoma left everything returned to a semi normal state. But no one other than Fuji and Tezuka knew what happened to her or even where she was.

"Nya, Ochibi has gone for a week now I wonder where he is?" says Eiji.

"What if he is hurt or lost? We have to find him!" replies Oishi going into mother hen mode.

While the others were debating on where to start looking Fuji looked at Tezuka and said,"Do you think we should tell them what Echizen is doing and where he is?"

"Yeah cause I don't think they'll give up till they find her." replies Tezuka.

"Minna." says Fuji. "We know where Echizen is."

"Nani! Where?" shouts the group.

"First of all there is something you should know Ryoma is not a boy she is a girl. She kept it hidden because of some sort of arrangement."

"Holy Firetruck. Are you serious?" shouts Momo.

"99.9% Fuji would not make up something like that in this kind of situation."

"Ok now that you all know that Ryoma is a girl lets get back to business. Ryoma is part of a anti-whaling group fighting the japanese who are breaking the law against whaling. So she is in Antartica."

"Really." shouts the regulars.

"Yes and she is also the captain of her own ship called the Steve Irwin."

"Sugoi that is so cool." shouts Eiji and Momo.

-Northwest Coast of Antartica-

_Ryoma's POV_

While the guys were having that conversation she was comming up with a plan to sneak attack the Nisshin Maru.

"Captain what are we going to do I know that with us following them they can't board any new whales but we need to attack." said first mate Paul.

"I know but right now I think the best option is to get the Delta(1) in the water and the helicopter in the sky and just ride up beside them and hit them with the butyric acid."

"Yes mam we'll prepare the bombs."

"Wait I'll take the dorsal starboard(2)."

"But captain that is the most targeted area."

"Yea they'll most likely come after me because they think I'm a traitor and the anterior(3) can get most of their shots in while I distract them."

"Yes mam but just be careful."

"I always am."

-Twenty Minutes Later-

"We are ready to attack on your orders captain."

"Ok. Ready set ATTACK."

Butyric acid bombs were flying everywhere and the japanese were spraying their water hoses and throwing their flashbangs.

Then right in the middle of the battle there was a gun shot no one thought to much of it until the end of the battle with the Nisshin Maru running ahead fleeing the battle. While everyone was cheering over their victory they had no idea what had happened to their captain.

The first mate Paul was checking on the captain at the dorsal starboard he saw her clutching her shoulder and blood running out of her jacket and lifejacket.

Paul shouts "Captain!" "Get the doctor the captains been shot."

The next thing they know the captain is in surgery having the bullet removed. They were all waiting to hear about their captain when five hours later their captain is taken to her quaters.

Paul sat by her side the entire time.

-Somewhere Around Midnight-

Paul was close to falling asleep when he saw her hand twitch and she started to wake up.

"Ryoma are you alright?"

"Yeah just fine with a bullet hole in my shoulder."

"Doctor said that there will be no lasting damage and you should be on your feet by tomorrow morning."

"Thank god."

-A Week Later-

"How far are we from the Nisshin Maru?" asks Ryoma

"10 Kilometers. But we also have a problem." says second in command Peter.

"What problem"

"Well we lost eight of our crew men at the last port because they couldn't handle the stress and responsiblility of the being of this ship."

"Shittake Mushrooms that is bad we need eight new crew members that can learn fast and put their skills to go use."

"Hmm I know how about your old tennis team you said it yourself they are all geniuses and will do what is right."

"Thats right alright I'll call them on the satelite phone."

Ryoma goes to the communication hub in a secluded part of the deck.

"God I sure hope that they join us."

-Back in Japan-

The guys were sitting in Kawamura Sushi talking about the upcoming graduation and of course tennis. When Tezuka's cellphone rang.

"Moshi moshi." said tezuka

"Hey Captain it's Ryoma listen I don't have much time but is everyone else with you?"

"Hai we're here at kawamura's."

"Good put me on speaker phone."

"Okay your on."

"Thanks okay guys listen its me ryoma and I need your help I want to know if you want to join me in saving the whales and I need eight extra crew members because eight of them already bailed out on us and I need your help. So please will you help us?"

"Ochibi of course we'll help you you are the baby of the team and if you need help we'll be there."

"Thank you guys so much now listen carefully we'll be in the Niigata port at eleven a clock at night one week from now. Pack for cold weather because we'll be in antartica and we'll have uniforms and wet suits for you when you get here. Thanks you guys I gotta go the Nisshin Maru is attacking again. See you in one week."

"Ok Ryoma we'll see you then."

1 Delta is a small inflatable boat

2 dorsal starboard is the back right.

3 anterior is the front

Thank you for those read and reviewed my story I am a first time writer so go easy I'm kinda new and still learning would love some tips and any advice you would like for me to include into the story somehow review me or PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

International Incidents R Us

-Two Weeks Later-

"Hey Minna this is the Steve Irwin." says Ryoma.

"Sugoi this is one big ship." replies Eiji

"Yeah that he is. Ok listen this crew is mostly made up of new recruits so you all will be learning different skills for different jobs. So lets go down to the lounge and welcome everyone else."

"Hai."

-The Lounge-

"Ok there are a couple of rules on this ship that you must know and follow. Ok so were going to the most remote isolated areas of the world so we have rationing of everything. Showers are gonna be every third day for about three minutes. A couple things to keep in mind is that since we're going down to Antartica if you fall aboard while we're down there then you will freeze to death before we can ever turn the ship around. Around here suspect anything and everything. Now I wanna show you a reminder of why you came on board."

The captain and new recruits went out on the deck and watched as the whales swam and jumped in the water. Spraying the water around so that it made a rainbows and the large icebergs were so large and brightly colored like the arora borealus. Showing the true natural beauty of nature.

While the crew was taking pictures and enjoying the sights the captain was looking at something better than the whales the one person she loves Tezuka Kunimitsu.

'If I wasn't on this boat I would tell Tezuka how much I like him and that I want to be with him.' she thought.

"Excuse me captain."

"Yes Paul. Everyone this is Paul my first mate."

"Yes well its time for everyone to start training."

"Ok guys here is where you will be Tezuka Momo and Kikumaru will be on the Delta team. Kawamura you are in the galley. Inui you will be in the pit with me. Kaidoh you will be working with our mechanic. Oishi you will work our onboard doctor. And Fuji you will be with the helipad team. Ok guys I will help train the Delta team everyone else will follow Paul to their destinations. Let's go."

-With the Delta Team-

"Ok guys this is Dave, Shawn, and Ricky and they are part of the Delta team and will be working with you as a team and as your mentors as will I. Ok let's practice getting the Delta in the water."

While the new recruits were learning what to do to get the Delta in the water the waters started to calm down and get easier.

"Ok starboard further to the right alright keep that tenson in the rope. Alright guys get on."

The guys got on the Delta and while Ricky and Shawn were lowering the Delta into the water Ricky's end went slack and since when you lower the boat its suppose to be parallel with the ship well the Delta wasn't and it went under.

"Guys flip the Delta over and get on top of it stay out of the water as much as you can."

"Red alert Red alert the captain and new recruits have flipped the Delta and are overboard."

"Guys toss the later over bow and throw the gaff and we'll attach it to the boat and climb up."

"Yes captain you guys heard her do it now."

They threw the gaff four times before it even got remotely close and when they Ryoma was the one to swim out and get it. They pull them aboard and get the wet clothes off and wrap them in warm blankets and turn the furnace on high and hot water bottles and have hot chocolate for them to drink.

"Hey captain I just wanna check you guys out to make sure there are no lastin effects to being in the water." says the onboard chief doctor Scott Bell.

"Alright thanks Scott."

Scott checked their mobility, flexibility, and everything else that could have gone bad with being in that water.

"Ok there are will be lasting damages or effects of being in the water."

"Thanks Scott."

"Ok guys thats why you have to be careful on this ship."

"Warning Warning Nisshin Maru 3 kilometers ahead prepare for battle."

"Guys stay here I have to go to the pit and take control stay here and warm up."

"No we're part of this crew too we want to help and fight."

"Fine but stay inside."

And the battle begins...

Sorry it was short but I have to work tonight but you guys know the drill r and r. My first story so be truthful and harsh.

Love you guys

DixiePixie2011


	4. Chapter 4

We Are Hooligans

While the battle was going on Ryoma and the team was in the pit. The team was watching the battle and Ryoma was directing her crew telling them where and when to attack. When she didn't know it somene was staring at her.

'She is so beautiful, I wonder what she would say I told her I love her.' says Tezuka.

But him staring did not go unnoticed by a certain tensai.

"Hmm so Tezuka you like Echizen don't you."

Tezuka blushes and says "I don't know what your talking about."

"Saa oh well but you better tell her soon."

"Warning Warning this is the Nisshin Maru captain stop your aggressive action immediately. If you dare to board this vessel you will be taken into custody and restrained as illegal intruders."

"Shit they are aiming their flash bangs directly at us. Launch the Methyl Cellulose."

"Yes captain."

The battle goes on for an hour when the Nisshin Maru shoots their water canon at the pit and busts the window and water pours inside of the pit.

"Captain are you alright?" says Paul.

"Yes I'm fine get the window fixed and back off the Nisshin Maru we will keep following them and containmanating the surfaces of the ship to keep them from being able to use any of the whales they catch."

"Yes captain."

"Captain we have a problem." says Chris.

"What now?"

"The propellor on the helicopter one of the Nisshin's flash bangs completely destroyed it we no longer have the helicopter to rely on."

"Oh shit when we get to the next port we'll have it fixed I'll call it in to a friend I have at the port and he'll have it fixed in an a hour or two."

"Ok captain."

-The Captains Quaters-

Ryoma was quietly looking over the charts and maps of the Antartic and trying to figure out where the Nisshin might strike next for their haul.

Then there was a faint knock on the door.

"Come in. Oh Tezuka do you need something."

"No I just wanted to tell you something."

"Ok shoot."

"Ryoma I love you I have for a while and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

Ryoma started at him with her jaw on her desk. Completely shocked at what she had heard.

"Listen I'll understand if you don't feel the same way."

And then she shut him up with a quick kiss and saying "I love you too."

Then that one kiss turned into a full blown make out session. The only reason they broke apart was to go to the meeting of the crewmates.

"Ok guys the Nisshin Maru has been attacking us more than ever now and we need a plan because everytime they do they have a new weapon and a new strategy. So any ideas?"

"Well I think that the hole where the smoke is coming from is where the engine is and if we can spray our water canon into it and flood the engine putting them out of business." says Kaidoh.

"That is brillant. Thank you Kaidoh."

"Ok and on further note have any of you new recruits felt a little sea sick lately."

"Hai." they all shout.

"Ok go to your rooms and rest it should pass."

"Hai see you in the morning."

"Ok."

"Ryoma good night Hime."

"Good night Kuni."

They then shared a warm kiss and then Tezuka went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Doors Slamming Things Breaking

"Good morning Paul. Where are the new recruits?"

"Good morning captain. They all have sea sickness and are bed ridden."

"Ha ha I knew it would happen sooner or later it just takes time. I'm gonna check on them."

-With the Guys-

"Hey guys how are you feeling?"

"Worse than ever before." says Oishi.

"Ok so here are few things you should about sea sickness. one you won't be get up or even stand after a few hours of this. Two yes you will be throwing up and have diarrhea for a while but stay hydrated as best as you can. And lastly sea sickness is not contagious so don't worry about passing it to someone else. Oh yeah and before I forget Scott our doctor is gonna give you something for the sickness in a while so you guys should be better by tomorrow morning. Alright head back to your cabins and rest. Except for you Tezuka."

"Hai."

"Kunimistu when do you think we shuld tell them about us?"

"I don't know we don't really have a good time to tell them when they are not busy with something important."

"Yeah your right. Alright I'll think of something you go get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too."

Tezuka leans in and gives Ryoma a passionate kiss and it would have turned into a full make out session when...

"Captain we need you in the pit there is a problem."

"Dammit alright I'm coming. I'll see you later."

-In the Pit-

"Ok so what is the problem?"

"Ok its not so much as a problem but problems."

"What do you mean by problems." She says getting irritated.

"Well the helicopter is busted with the blade from the rescue and now the hydraulic crane is not working and neither is one of the engines is busted and we're running on one engine."

"Oh frontdoor so we are trailing the Nisshin Maru on one engine."

"Yes and no hydraulic crane and no helicopter."

"Great we are gonna have to make a pit stop in Melbourne Autralia just to get repairs done I'll call the Bob Barker and l them know of the situation and they can keep trailing the Nisshin Maru while we are getting the ship fixed and then we can rejoin them once the ship is fixed."

"Yes captain."

-In the Communications Room-

"Hey Bob Barker this is the Steve Irwin please respond."

"Steve Irwin this the Bob Barker please comeback."

"Bob Barker we have to make a stop in Melbourne to get repairs done to the ship so we need you to take our place in trailing the Nisshin Maru. What are you coordinates?"

"32 by 120. About five hours away."

"Ok when you come into sight we'll pull off and you pull in."

"Ok over and out."

"Over and out."

"Can things get any worse."

"Captain the captain of the Nisshin Maru is on the horn to talk to you."

"Yeah." she said sarcastically.

"Hello you have the Captain of the Steve Irwin what do you want."

"We want you to stop tailing us we are not doing anything illegal."

"Whaling is illegal and we know that if you say its for research but it really isn't. You are here in these waters illegally killing whales go back to japan."

"Captain what do we do?"

"We get the repairs done and then we take them from the inside."

"What do you mean take them down from the inside?"

"I'll go under cover and perform a citizens arrest of the Nisshin Maru captain bring down the entire ship from the inside."

"Captain that's insane albeit brillant but completely and utterly insane. What if they hold you hostage?"

"I'll find a way out I always do. But please don't the new recruits yet I don't them worrying about me."

"Yes captain."

And so she began to plan how she woud get on the ship and make the arrest without being caught and held hostage.

Sorry it was so short but I am so tired from work and this helps me relax so R and R and let me know I think I have the next chapter figured out already but you'll have to wait. Muahaahahaha.

Love you all

DixiePixie2011


	6. Chapter 6

Ladies First

-Melbourne Australia-

"Captain we have arrived at port."

"Yes, hey Tracy."

"Hey Ryo." He says while hugging her.

"Hey I have some major problems I hope you can fix."

"Well I'll certainly try."

"Thanks man. Ok so one of our engines gave out on us in the middle of nowhere so we were running on one engine, the hyrdaulic cane isn't working and we need a new blade for the helicopter."

"Aright lets see what I can do here."

After six to seven hours the Steve Irwin is back in business and have to play catch up with the Bob Barker and the Nisshin Maru.

"Steve to Bob Steve to Bob come in Bob."

"You got the Bob Barker."

"Bob Barker its Steve Irwins captain listen where the Nisshin Maru and what are your coordinates?"

"We are by sea lion cove and the Nisshin is about twenty kilmeters away."

"Great we're about seven hours away from you and once we catch up we have a plan to take them down from the inside."

"Yes mam over and out."

"Over and out. Paul I am going to sneak onto the ship at four in the morning no one will be awake at that time and I get to the captain easier and take them down. But what I need you to do is when the boat drops me off bring it back to the ship and have it ready for when I signal you to come and get me."

"Yes captain but what happens if your caught?"

"Then I'll set off a high pitched sonar that you guys can hear. But if I am captured keep on the Nisshin Maru's tail and keep watch for me cause if I get caught there is no guarantee that they will be able to hold me down."

"Yes captain. What about your teammates."

"Don't tell them they will have less to worry about."

"But that uh Tezuka boy he has some sort of thing for you. You know."

"Yeah I know he confessed to me a few weeks and we are together. But really don't tell him he'll worry about me too much and I won't be able to think clearly with him worrying over me."

"Yes captain."

"Alright let's make this hot."

-At Four Am-

"Captain are you sure you wanna do this."

"Absolutely."

"Alright let's go you have the cuffs, taser, the arrest warrant, the sonar, and the night vision glasses."

"Yeah I have everything. Let's go and get this done."

"Yeah."

-On the Nisshin Maru-

"Paul I'm on the ship listen I'll need you guide me through to the captains quaters?"

"Ok go down to the bridge and your going to make a right and then two lefts."

"Ok what next."

"Then your gonna walk down the hallway for twenty feet and then make a right and you should be there."

"Ok let's go with a little radio silence till I get the captain."

"Yes mam."

-On the Steve Irwin-

"Paul whats going on where is Ryoma." Tezuka says waking into the pit.

Paul spins around in surprise and shock and says "Tezuka listen Ryoma has boarded the Nisshin Maru in an attempt to perform a citizens arrest of their captain. Don't be mad at her for not telling you."

"I'm not mad I'm upset that she coudn't trust me with this info."

"It's not that she didn't trust you it's that she didn't want you to worry in actuality only four people knew of what she was doing tonight."

"So she did this for me for all of us." He says in exasperation.

-On the Nisshin Maru-

"Wakey wakey."

"What the hell."

"I am here perform a citizens arrest on you."

"Really now did you think that sending a little girl to arrest me would be enough."

"Yes especially since I have this an arrest warrant and my little friend."

She then tasered him hand cuffed him and dragged his semi concious body to the deck and called for her boat.

"Hey Paul send the boat I have their captain."

"Great job alright it's on it's way now. And Tezuka knows about whats happening and what your doing."

"Shit. Ok don't worry about it I'll take care of it."

"Actually he's right here."

"Ryoma what are you thinking not getting the crew involved with what your doing this is too dangerous."

"I know but I didn't want you to worry and don't think it's not because I don't trust you I trust you with my life."

"Ok just hurry and get back here in my arms."

"Ok I will."

Then everything went black for Ryoma.


	7. Chapter 7

Boiling Point

When Ryoma came to she was handcuffed to a chair in what looked liked the captains office.

"Well look who woke up from their little nap."

"What did you do to me?"

"Oh that's just the side affects of the chloroform."

"What do you want from me?"

"We want you to stop ruining our whaling season."

"Not gonna happen your here illegally whaling that's not gonna happen."

She then realized that she still had her back up radio and the sonar. So she turned on the radio.

-On the Steve Irwin-

"Where is the captain." says Paul.

"I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do. All I saw was that someone snuck up behind her and grabbed her and she went limp I'm sorry." says Dave.

Tezuka listened to this and paled at the thought of what was happening to her.

"We need to get her back." he says

"I know but."

That is when their radio started to get a signal from her radio.

"Smart little brat."

-On the Nisshin Maru-

"So what do you plan to do with me now that you have me?"

"Well we can throw you overboard, hold you as a hostage, or hand you over to japanese authorities."

"Well don't all those sound lovely." she said sarcastically.

"Well we'll hold you hostage for the moment. Akio take her and handcuff her to the mast."

"Hai"

"Why do you do this I have this feeling that you know its wrong either way." She says to Akio.

"How can you tell?"

"Let's just women's instinct. Can you help me escape tonight?"

"Yes and I would like to join you on your ship if I could please?"

"Of course if you wanna save the whales then yes."

"Thank you."

"Ok the ships weakest time is at four a.m. and remember to pack your things when no one is around to know what your doing."

"Ok thank you so much the only reason I did this is because my father is making me do this he said that this was his first job and that it will be mine too."

"I'm sorry I know how parents are my dad wants me to be a professional tennis player and I want to keep leading the Sea Shepherds. But it's not his life it's mine and yours and we have to choose what to do with it."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome I'll see you tonight."

"Ok."

"Did you guys hear all of that."

"Yes captain and we'll have a ship ready for you at four."

"Great see you soon."

-Seven Hours Later-

Akio had packed his bag and released Ryoma.

"Alright I have a boat ready to take us to the Steve Irwin."

"Ok let's go."

They made it safelly back to the ship and as soon as Ryoma got on the ship she attacked by a hug from her boyfriend Tezuka.

"Thank God your alright."

"Of course I'm alright they coudn't hold me down. Ok crew this is Akio he decided to switch sides and work to save the whales instead of kill them. He also has information on the ship we could use."

"Great we're glad to have you on board and since you saved our captain your one of use now."

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

The Sound of Ice

The next day the Nisshin Maru called over the radio wondering where their prisoner went.

"Akio stay here I want you and the new commers to hear this."

"Hai captain."

"Nisshin Maru this is the Steve Irwin captain what do you want?"

"We were wondering where you went hoping you fell over board. But now that your still alive it looks like we'll have to harder to get our seasonal catch and to get rid of you."

"Well good luck with that and know one thing if you piss me off I will show no mercy and there is no way you can get rid me."

"We'll see then."

"You bet we'll see."

"Ok guys this is getting too far out of my hands I think I should send you guys back."

"What. No way we're not leaving you here."

"Listen I can't let you guys get hurt because of a problem that I started."

"Obviously your not gonna win this arguement so we might as well drop it."

"Kunimitsu you know I love you and I wouldn't do this if I didn't know that I didn't want you hurt so please...please...reconsider." She said sobbingly.

The rest of the team stared at her in shock and surprise at what she just said.

"Ok how about this we work on the inside of the ship and whenever there is a fight we'll stay out of it as much as we can but if you and the crew need our help we won't hesitate."

"Fine we can make that work."

"Ok." He then kissed her and everyone's jaws hit the floor. They then realized they hadn't told anybody yet."

"Ok guys we forgot to mention this but we're dating."

"OMG for how long?"

"About a month or so."

"Nani that long."

"Yeah." Then all of a sudden the warning bell went off the Nisshin Maru was attacking.

"Damn not this early. Ok guys stay here until I call you. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"How are we doing up here?"

"Not too good captain."

"Alright I'm heading out help the crew throw the bombs."

"Fine but be careful."

"Always am."

Ryoma went out and took her position in the center of the ship and started to throw bombs on the observation deck and and the pit. Then all of the sudden there were shots fired and the captain went down.

"The captain's been shot again get the doctor."

With Tezuka and the team overhearing everything that was said ran to the deck to check on her and all they saw was her lying her in own blood on the deck and the crew trying to protect her and the ship. The Steve Irwin had to retreat and pull back but still followed the Nisshin Maru.

"Ryoma are you alright? Omg you look terrible."

"Listen to me I'm going to be fine it's just in the shoulder but it still hurts ok." She then passed out.

"Ryoma Ryoma come on wake up you can't go to sleep right now." He said while tears we're welling up in his eyes.

"Move out the way let me look at her."

"Is she going to be okay."

"She is going fine she just needs to rest for a while and have someone watch over her for a while and makes sure she doesn't over do it."

"I'll watch over her and take care of her. I lover her and I am not going to lose her."

"Ok great."


	9. Chapter 9

The Flexibility of Steel

Ryoma was still resting from getting shot again in her quaters and Tezuka was silently watching over her when her hand started to twitch.

"Ryoma come on wake up."

"Hey Kuni what happened when I was out?"

"Nothing the crew getting caught back up with making the bombs and keeping everything up to date."

"Ok can you help me up to the pit."

"But you need to stay in bed."

"The doc said to take it easy and going up to the pit to talk to the crew is easy."

"Ok only for an hour."

"Deal" they sealed it with a kiss.

-In the Pit-

"I think our best course of action is to wait for the captain to wake up then."

"Looks like you won't be waiting long." she said

"Captain your awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine just a little tired. What are you planning?"

"Well"

"Steve Irwin to Nisshin Maru Steve Irwin to Nisshin Maru come in Steve Irwin."

"This is the Steve Irwin captain what do you need."

"We were wanting to make a truce you let us finish the season and we won't kill you. Oh and how did you like the present we gave you?"

"Ha ha like that is going to happen. Oh and the present it sucked."

"The Nisshin Maru officially declares war on the Sea Shepherd fleet will you accept?"

She looks over at the determined faces of her crew and already knew the answer.

"Yeah we'll accept."

And so the war began.


	10. Chapter 10

The War has Begun

"Ok guys we need people watching every inch of this ship at all times the war has been started." Ryoma says to the entire crew. She then looks at the Seigaku Regulars and says " Listen if you guys want to go back home I'll understand."

"We are not leaving you here this war is a part of you and also a part of us." Tezuka says.

"Thank you ok we need to plan a final attack to stop whaling once and for all."

"Captain if I may."

"Of course Pete. Guys this is Pete Bethune he lost his ship and shipmates to the Nisshin Maru they ran over the boat and his and friends are gone so he joined us. You were saying."

"No probem I have an idea of how to take them down from the inside."

"We've tried that Pete and I got caught."

"I'm saying let them take me prisoner and I'll go to trial in Japan and tell our side and what happened to my crew and ship."

"This might actually work we'll use the same theory of getting on from when the captain snuck on the Nisshin Maru and it should be a success." Paul says.

"It is smart ok we have a plan we'll intiate it in a day same time and same positions. Pete be careful we'll do what we can on this end and the season ends in four days we have kept them from hunting over a fourth of what they usually catch so this season will be their last and one of our many victories!" yells Ryoma.

Then everyone cheered and teared up and was hugging and congradulating each other on the win.

"All right lets all rest and prepare for war and Pete you are making a huge sacrifice for our cause and I would love to personally thank you for everything."

"Your welcome captain."

"Alright lets prepare for tonight. Dismissed."

"Yes mam."

"Kunimitsu I have to thank you too for everything you gave up for me and this cause. I love you." she then kissed him.

He slowly returned the kiss and it turned into one of passion and love. Kunimitsu broke off the kiss and said, "I love you too and when we get back to japan" he said while getting on one knee and pulling a velvet box from his pocket said, " Will you marry me?"

Her eyes started to tear up and she said what her heart was screaming "Yes."

-Seven Hours Later-

"Ok guys its time see ya Pete."

"See ya captain."

"Make us proud."

"I will."

With that he snuck onto the Nisshin Maru and then an hour later the crew was watching with baited breath and saw Pete he was on the deck waving us down and then the next thing they know he is being tackled to the deck and taken away in handcuffs.

"Make us proud Pete." Ryoma said while crying into Tezuka's chest.

-Two Days Later-

Its been two days and the crew is docked in Japan so the captain can watch the trial and find out if everything was for nought.

"Case number 9384756 Pete Bethune vs. the Nisshin Maru." the Baliff spoke.

To Pete's surprise his captain was sitting in the court room with him.

"Baliff what are the charges?" shouts the judge.

"destruction of property, and pirating of whaling."

"How do you plea?"

"Not guilty."

Ryoma was shocked to hear his plea and started to ask him what he was doing but she saw the look of determination in his eyes and settled down.

Pete told his side of the story and the Sea Shepherds side too and saw the look on the juries faces.

"How do you find one Pete Bethune guilty or not guilty."

"We the jury find Pete Bethune not guilty."

Ryoma was close to crying when the judge spoke up again.

"How do you find the captain of the Nisshin Maru guilty or not guilty."

"We the jury find the captain of the Nisshin Maru guilty. And we move to stop whaling for any purpose."

"Motion granted and captain you will spend twenty five to life for murder of the Pete Bethune's crew and the destruction of his ship. Baliff take him away."

Ryoma jumped up and hugged Pete and said, "We finally did it all the whales are finally safe. And your crew has retribution. Congradulations."

"I couldn't have done it without you captain."

"Come on there is a victory party waiting for us on the Steve Irwin."

"Alright lets go."

-On the Steve Irwin-

"Hey crew we won the war." Ryoma screamed and everyone cheered and was glad that the war was over and the whales were safe.

"Hey" Tezuka said as he snuck up behind her and swooped her up in her arms.

"Whoa and hey to you too." she then kissed him and that moment in time froze where everything was perfect and everything still is perfect.


End file.
